


BUCKY IN MY PANTS AND THE BIGGEST ANNOYANCE EVER!!!

by moomoomeep



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Reader-Insert, Second Person, Swearing, Tense Switching, YouTube, third person, vlogging - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomoomeep/pseuds/moomoomeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you liked this video, then you know what to do! </p><p>Snapchat: BodaciousBarton<br/>Twitter: twitter.com/BartonGoat<br/>Instagram: instagram.com/BartonMania<br/>Facebook: facebook.com/TheOneandOnlyClint<br/>BUSINESS ENQUIRIES: coulson@shield.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	BUCKY IN MY PANTS AND THE BIGGEST ANNOYANCE EVER!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never done a fic like this before so please bear with me (also I made up all of those links in the summary)! Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Featured song: “Love is an Open Door” from the official Frozen soundtrack
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the song
> 
> Notes: The “*” will serve as a jump cut.

You walk into your room after a long day of classes and work. You toss your backpack aside to be dealt with later and all but collapse at your desk. You sigh heavily and boot up your laptop. You know you have a shit ton of work that needs to be done, but find yourself going onto YouTube out of pure muscle memory.

You scroll through your subscription list until you come across a video uploaded three hours ago by one of your favorite Vloggers, Clint Barton, who’s a sophomore in college just like you. Despite the fact that the video is thirteen minutes long, you know that you’ll be able to concentrate better after a brief period of relaxation.

You click on the video, make it full screen, and lean back in your chair:

The video begins with Clint, lying in bed and looking as if he just woke up.

“Good morning everyone. I just woke up.” He yawns. “It’s just after ten a.m. on this lovely Wednesday—”

*

“Sorry for the weird cut. Bucky started screaming about something and I had to make sure he wasn’t dying,” Clint says, still lying in bed and looking as though he hasn’t moved.

“So, as I was saying before: it’s Wednesday and it’s going to be a busy day. Most of it is gonna be spent in my **_four and a half hour_** chemistry class.”

Clint makes a noise of frustration.

“I swear they make classes these long just to torture us. But, it’s gonna be alright. I’m going to Ikea later with Natasha and let’s be real: Ikea makes everything better.”

Clint laughs. “Alright, Clinton; enough stalling. Let’s get on with the day.”

*

“It’s a bit later now. I’ve showered and changed which means that it’s now time for breakfast. I’m going to be having a chocolate and banana smoothie. I got the recipe from Sam and I will link his foodie blog down below—go and check him out if you haven’t already. Which you should because he is an amazing cook like he’s so good and I’m rambling. Okay, breakfast time.”

A sped up breakfast montage is inserted. There’s footage of Clint gathering the ingredients and laying them out on the counter. He then chops and measures everything before adding them to the Nutribullet, turning it on, and showing his ingredients being blended.

*

Clint has the camera pointed at himself while he sings loud and off key over the sound of the Nutribullet.

_“—ever known before! Love is an open door. Love is an open door. Love is an open door with you. With you. With you. With you. Love is an open door . . .”_

“Have you guys ever sung a duet by yourself and changed your pitch during certain parts so that it sounds like your singing with someone else? No? Just me?”

Clint laughs nervously.

*

“And there we go: one delicious chocolate and banana smoothie,” Clint says while showing off the finished product.

*

Clint has the camera pointed at himself while he sips on the smoothie and mumbles about how wonderful it is and how Sam is a genius when a familiar voice filters in from off screen.

“Clint? You’re actually awake? Holy shit, is the apocalypse looming?”

“Ha-ha, you’re one to talk Barnes, considering that you—hey! Are those my pants?”

Clint turns the camera around to show what Bucky is wearing. (Bucky is one of Clint’s roommates and makes frequent appearances in his vlogs. Currently, Bucky is wearing a plain black t-shirt and a pair of worn blue jeans).

“Yeah, I spilled coffee on mine.”

“Oh is that what all that screaming was about this morning?

“Fuck you, Clint. I still can’t believe you didn’t come in and check on me.”

“Uh, last I checked, I’m not your keeper.”

“Steve is not my keeper, Clint.”

“Don’t start with me, bruh! Now, stop changing the subject and take those off! Those are my lucky pants and I’m gonna need them for Chem!”

“Fine! But, I hope you know that I’m going commando.”

Clint turns the camera back to himself and makes a disgusted face. “You know what. Keep them Barnes, and burn them when you’re done.”

“I’m not gonna burn them, Barton. These hug my ass the right way and I’m gonna use them to get laid.”

Clint groans in annoyance while Bucky laughs manically in the background.

*

“Alright, so I’m on my way to class right now and it’s such a beautiful day. Here I’ll show you.”

Clint turns the camera around and shows off his college campus. The sky is blue, with not a cloud in sight. There are students roaming around with smiles on their faces. Clint turns the camera back to himself.

“Look at how gorgeous it is! It’s not too hot, not too cold. It’s just—ugh! I wish I didn’t have to waste the day in chemistry! I’m so annoyed!”

*

“Made it to class, guys, and I’m here with my lovely lab partner, T’Challa.” Clint shifts so that his partner slides into frame. “Say hi to the vlog!”

(T’Challa is an exchange student from Wakanada and makes occasional appearances in Clint’s videos. He’s really nice from the few clips of him that exist on Clint’s channel where he wanted to be shown, but overall, he doesn’t want to be on camera).

T’Challa looks up from his book and slowly turns his head so he can glare at Clint. “No.”

“Alright,” Clint says before moving back to his original position. “Good talking with you buddy.”

“Hey, Clint, did you do the homework? Can I borrow your notes?” a girl asks from somewhere off screen.

Clint’s expression changes to one of shock and he whips his head to the side. “We had homework!” He turns his head again to glare at his lab partner. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I did. Three times,” T’Challa says off screen. “It is not my fault you are hard of hearing.”

Clint groans. “Fuck me,” he says before turning back to the camera. “Be right back guys.”

*

“Hey guys. I’m back in my room and it’s . . . half past eleven! Holy shit, where did the time go?” Clint sighs.

“I’m sorry that I haven’t vlogged in a long while—I’ve just been so busy! I had to cancel the Ikea trip with Nat because my fucking chem teacher sprung a _huge_ project on us that’s due on Sunday.”

Clint pauses. “It’s _Wednesday!_ ”

“Now, normally it wouldn’t be an issue because these things happen and everything always works in the end. But, T’Challa’s dad’s birthday is this weekend and this weekend happens to be a long one so he’s going back to Wakanda to celebrate tomorrow, which means that we have to get this project done _tonight_ because he won’t be back until Monday evening.”

Clint groans before shaking his head. “I only came back to my room to freshen up and grab a change of clothes. I’m about to head back to the library to meet T’Challa so we can keep working and I’ll probably just crash in his room since his dorm is closer to the library.”

Clint blows out a breath. “So, with that, I’m going to end my vlog here since all I’m going to be doing is working on this project. Thank you all so much for watching and I’ll see you tomorrow! Goodnight!”


End file.
